Steady Feet
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and fifty-seven: Tina is about to discover a hidden talent of her boyfriend's, and it'll change everything.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 26th cycle. Now cycle 27!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Steady Feet"<br>14yo Mike/Tina  
>Chang Squared #7 (sequel to "Where it all begins") <strong>

She had her tap lessons now, every Saturday, but then the best part, as much as she loved the lessons, was what came after. Mike would come meet her there, and… they would hang out. First they'd go and get a slushie, and she would tell him about her lesson. She would have thought that he'd get tired of it, but he didn't. He listened to every word, watched every re-enactment… She might have thought it was all about him and how he liked her, but then there was more to it.

One Saturday, she was midway through showing one part she'd been working on, to her teacher, when she heard some giggles from some of the other girls. On reflex she turned to look and see what had them so amused, and she gasped, excusing herself from her teacher to click along to Mike, standing at the studio door.

"Hey! What are you…" she started, stopping herself from kissing him, right there before everyone present.

"I had nothing to do, so I got here early and I thought 'wouldn't it be great to see my girlfriend kick some tap butt?'" he gave a smile and, less shy, a kiss.

"W-well I don't know about that…" she blushed.

"I do," he whispered to her. "Go," he nodded, moving to sit at the side. Tina went back to her teacher, asking if it was alright. Miss Ellie was a sweetheart though, so she said it was fine. Tina tried not to look too shy about this… He'd never seen her dance, not this much. Her cheeks felt on fire.

Then after a while, she saw something. Mike may have been seated, calmly watching, but his feet looked to have a mind of their own. His eyes followed the class' every move, while his feet… Well, it was like they were very subtly following along. Tina knew though, if his shoes had the actual plates, they would show he was completely on beat. She didn't know what made her do it, but she went to Miss Ellie, and she pointed this out to her. The teacher smiled and leaned in to whisper to her.

Soon the class was over, and Mike had gathered up his bag again and got up to find both Tina and Miss Ellie standing in front of him. He blinked, confused. "H-hi…"

"Mike, this is Ellie Carter. Miss Ellie, Mike Chang," Tina made the introductions. Mike looked to his girlfriend, as though to say 'what's going on?' Tina smiled.

"Hi, Mike," Miss Ellie smiled.

"Hello," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you could dance?" Tina asked, still smiling.

"Oh, I… it's nothing," he shrugged.

"It's not nothing," Tina shook her head. "Right?" she turned to Miss Ellie.

"Have you ever taken lessons?" she asked Mike, who shook his head.

"I just… I do things in my room… Dance things," he clarified, hoping not to give the wrong idea.

"Would you like to?" Miss Ellie asked, surprising Mike and Tina both. "I'm sure we can work something out, that is, if you're interested… Just think about it, okay?"

"I will," he promised. Miss Ellie said her goodbyes to them both and went on her way. While Tina took her things and they headed out to get their slushies.

"Are you going to do it?" Tina asked as their cups filled.

"I don't know…" he frowned.

"I think you should," Tina told him. "I mean, I know you'd do great, you already did…" He looked up at her. "I can't believe you never told me about this."

"I've never really let anyone see," Mike revealed. "So I guess I didn't really think about any of it as being more than what I do in my room," he told her as they sat on the curb outside the store. She moved over to get closer, holding on to his arm, and he looked at her.

"I'd like to see... if you'd let me." He thought about it, not so easy with her begging eyes staring up at him.

"I…" he started, and she cranked up the begging eyes. "I guess… I can try and show you… something." She squealed. "Just us though, right?"

"Just us," she swore. He took a good long drink of his slushie, then looked back at her to see, and not for the first time that day, that she was starting at him.

"Wait, now?"

"Got anything else planned?" she pointed out. He looked around, and she knew he was probably thinking about where it was they were supposed to do this. "We'll go back to my place, I've got the basement…" she suggested. He took another sip, looked back at her, thought…

"Okay, let's go."

So they went to Tina's house. Every time Mike would take a sip from his slushie, Tina thought for sure he was about to be sick. She wanted to reassure him, but she was almost afraid if she said anything he would change his mind. She'd never seen him need to be brave, if that made sense. He was always so… ready for anything, but this was different. Thing was, she saw all this, and she understood it… fear for passion's sake. Now it all made that much more sense, the way he would be so interested as she spoke to him, after her classes… Already that day she was feeling like she knew him more than ever before, and she hadn't even seen what he could do yet.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>**********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******** **


End file.
